TAKAMATSU NAOTO
Naoto is a student that attends ' Ouran High School' __TOC__ 'PERSONALITY' Naoto is someone that is rather laid back and doesn't care for school. In fact like most teenagers, he hates school but attends to it only because he has to. He also is known for having many short-term relationships and hitting on girls without any care in the world. He tries to make himself look as manly as possible because he is afraid of people looking down or worse, rejecting him. To those that he is close to he is loyal and although he might not act like it, he really does care about what others think about him and is not as laid back as he tends to lead one to think. 'HISTORY' 'SYNOPSIS' 'HAUNTED HOTEL ARC' When Naoto arrived to the hotel, he had run into Hinata and the two as usual decided to compete but running across the lobby. However it ended up in a tie with neither of the two winning. Then going up to his room which he shared with Yoite, the guy took the psp and started to play while his cousin leaves to explore the place. When the lights turned off and the hotel staff vanished, Naoto had went to the kitchen floor where he saw Hinata forming a group. After her briefing, he and Marion were in the same group and went off to fight the ghost even though the two were scared. 'NEW YEAR FESTIVAL' During the New Year Festival, while walking around with his friend spotted a girl in a kimino. Finding her cute from the back, he came up to see that it was actually HInata and took a picture of it. Getting into an argument as usual, the two decided to compete at the booths. After competing, he jokingly kissed her on the forehead before running away and leaving the girl. 'VALENTINE EVENT ARC' For the Valentine Event Arc, Naoto was paired up with Emi for the competition. The two were quick to get along due to their similarities and agreement to win the competition. They also enjoyed their time together being one of the few that actually had fun with the competition. During the event they had ran into Hinata and Kyouhei at a cafe where the two group got into a fight over who gets to sit on the couch. After that he had also accidentally saw Hinata in a hot spring and barely made it out alive. Naoto and Emi were also the ones that won the competition and was challenged by Yoite and Hinata to a dance. During the dance though, the two pairs bumped into each other and Naoto started to dance with Hinata instead of Emi. When the song ended though, he and Hinata quickly parted. 'SCHOOL FESTIVAL/LOCKDOWN ARC' 'School Festival' At the school festival, Naoto was in charge of the 3-C booth's string of fate activity. While trying to get people to get into the game, Yoite and Emi had came up. After some teasing with the two he set them off. He was also the one that mistook Haruna and Chronos to be a pair and tied their strings together as well. Then when he saw Hinata alone, he had decided to play the game with her even if it was against her will. As they played the game though, the two started to talk and got into an argument. During the argument, Hinata learned that Naoto had once spiked her drink and even saw what her house was like. Angry, she demanded to never see him again. When word got out, he got texts from Yoite and Ringo who tried to figure out what was going on. While he sobbed when Yoite called, he had yelled at Ringo to mind his own business. 'Lockdown' Naoto was placed in the same group as Kotori, Kotone, Ryu and Yoite. He waited to see what Yoite had planned at first and when Yoite had declared to pay the bail for them to get out, he followed along. However when his cousin knocked out a yakuza, he and Ryu knocked out the remaining one. Then the Tsukami told him to escape but he refused due to the fact that he wanted to found out where Reita was and make sure she is okay. Reluctantly Yoite came into an agreement and the three ran back to save the remaining two before splitting up. Naoto had went with Kotone to help her get out and during their attempt to escape through the window, Hiro had threw a knife at Naoto. When he tried to know a knife back though he missed. After that he wandered around the school before it was over. 'Aftermath' After the event Naoto had started to drink and get into fights. During one of his drinking sessions, Marion had found him and tried to cheer him up. However, he had accidentally ended up scaring the girl. On another occasion he called Yoite to pick him up to which Yoite drove him to the Tsukami household. With the help of Miyuki and Azusa he was able to get him up into the room only for Naoto to say things that angered the younger male Tsukami. When he had sobered up, he went to the Tsukami house to get his phone back and ran into Kotone. 'RELATIONSHIPS' 'TAKAMATSU REITA' Reita and Naoto are usually seen arguing with one another with the girl scolding him and the boy ignoring her. However in truth he does care for her and at times tries to watch over her when she does not notice. He had even threw a party for her birthday with Yoite where he gave her a letter on how much she means to him. Then during the yakuza lockdown, she was the one that he was looking for and when he visited her in the hospital during the aftermath he had demanded to know who it was that hurt her. 'TSUKAMI YOITE' Naoto is very close to Yoite and is usually worried about what his cousin thinks of him. Being close since they were children, he considered himself to be Yoite's wingman and at times can be seen dragging him to try to hook him up with women. He also tends to tease the male quite often. 'KAITO HINATA' Hinata is someone that he at first did not like because of her attitude despite the fact that she was Yoite's friend. The two often competed with each other but as he got to know the girl he starts to develop feelings for her. He had even walked her back home when she got drunk to make sure that she does not get into trouble and learn of how her life really is. Then when she was dragged to his party, he had spiked her drinks in hopes of being able to get her to relax and have fun. However during the festival, she found out about him spiking her drink and that he knew what her life was like and told him to never show his face around her again which caused him to become a temporary alcoholic. 'ROUX EMILE' Emi and Naoto get along with each other quite well with how close they are to each other. The two had seen each other from time to time but never truly talked until the Valentine Event to which they were the winning couple. However he thinks that Emi has feelings for Yoite and since he considers himself to be the male's wingman, he tries to hook the two up. 'QUOTES' 'TRIVIAS' Category:Male Characters Category:Ouran High Category:Football Team Category:Takamatsu